deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aku vs Lord Hater
Aku VS Lord Hater is a What If? Death Battle written by RollerTroller699, having Aku, The Shapeshifting Master of Darkness from Samurai Jack, square off against Lord Hater, The Greatest in the Galaxy from Wander Over Yonder. Which ghoulish overlord will stay true to their title as the supreme ruler? Interlude Wiz; "Throughout media, there are those who seek to have their notoriety go down in history by introducing who they are and evil tyrants are absolutely no exception." Boomstick; "But just because you say you are the king is not going to make that peasant in Monty Python and the Holy Grail wish he could have voted for you!" Wiz; "You have to prove what you claim to be, like Aku, The Shapeshifting Master of Darkness!" Boomstick; "Or Lord Hater, The Greatest in the Galaxy! He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wiz; "And we are going to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle!" Aku Wiz; "In the dawn of time, just as the Universe was created, a dark, destructive primordial entity was born." Boomstick; "It was just minding its own business, peacefully flying around until Odin, Ra and Vishnu arrive on a hunting expedition, discover the creature and decide "LET'S KILL THAT AZATHOTH BITCH!" Wiz; "The battle was intense, and the entity was on the short end of the beating stick, but a piece of its body escaped the carnage and landed on Earth 65 million years ago, destroying the dinosaurs." Boomstick; "Yay! Good riddance, Land Before Time Sequels! And so, the entity settled down in what would become Feudal Japan where an Emperor was fed up with the beast festering in his kingdom, so with a magic arrow and some hocus-pocus, he attempted to destroy the being once and for all..." Wiz; "But instead, he accidentally gave the beast intellect, creating the all powerful dark demon lord, Aku!" Boomstick; "And the rest became history as the Emperor made up his mistake going Ferngully on Aku's ass by locking him up in a tree and later when Aku was freed once again he passed the torch to his his son and the Master of Master's eternal nemeses, Samurai Jack!... Who Aku never stopped trolling since!" Wiz; "Flinging Jack into the future, Aku believed his rule was complete. Yet he underestimated the capabilities of his enemy and the two are eternally locked in mortal combat." Boomstick; "And we do mean eternally. It sucks the show got cancelled." Wiz; "Aku fights with both wit and brute force, juggling between the two tactics at any given time. With his wit he'll either trick Jack into deadly traps or deceive Jack, like flawlessly disguising himself as a woman named Ikra, and pretend to help him locate a portal he so desperately needs to return home only to destroy it in his face. Even his diseases have the power to corrupt Jack into destroying one of the portals at one point." Boomstick; "But if he feels the threat is too much of a problem, he'll call in reinforcements. Like Demongo the soul collector, a demon who uses the essence of fallen warriors as a weapon to use on his next victims. And even though Aku crushed him for his failure to destroy Jack, chances are he still resides in the Pit of Hate he ascended from, ready to rise once again to serve his "Mastah"!" Wiz; "However, Aku's backbone army are his beetle-bots, bladed bug monsters as disposable as any other fighting machine, yet are extremely competent and nothing distracts them when they focus on destroying their target, no matter how many of them fall." Boomstick; "When he does face off against Jack, he will try frying him with fire shooting out of his mouth or hands. If that doesn't work, he'll try zapping him with laser eyes and use dark magic such as deflecting conventional projectiles, raising the dead, even conjuring the weather. Though his favorite method is turning into all kinds of different monsters and try to kill Jack that way. Hey, have you tried using the kitchen sink?" Wiz; "But whatever he attempts, his most successful tactic is turning into vermin and fleeing from Jack's blade." Boomstick; "And boldly chanting out "We'll meet again Samurai!" Before scurrying off like a little rat! He even points out to Jack in one episode that the routine was starting to get redundant... Before repeating that same cheap trick after he was slain once again! Unfortunately, he can't really use this tactic in a no holds fight to the death." Wiz; "But if they are not Samurai Jack or a god, any other adversary is under the complete mercy of the wrath of the deliverer of darkness that is Aku!" Aku; "Once again, I am free to smite the world as I did in days long past!" Lord Hater Boomstick; "As if out of nowhere, a spacecraft in the shape of a skull and playing 90s heavy metal, crashes into the planets of its unsuspecting victims!" Wiz; "It's jaws open and a tongue rolls out as if it were a red carpet and an army of red eyeball-headed solders come marching out. An eyeball-head with a fancier helmet starts squawking out orders that this planet has been conquered." Boomstick; "He forces you to bow down to your new dictator as a ridiculous looking green-eyed gorilla skeleton jumps out, randomly shoots lightening bolts out of his yellow Batman gloves and roars "YOU GOT HATED!" Wiz; "This is Lord Hater in a Nutshell." Boomstick; "Really? Why are we pitting Aku against this chump? I swear "Him" from the Powerpuff Girls would be a much more appropriate match-up!" Wiz; "Well, Aku can only be slain by powers of divine righteousness and "Him's" powers are too inconsistent to understand clearly. Both Aku and Lord Hater are conquerors, command armies, have a sworn enemy, undergo any means necessary to destroy their enemy and as said in the introduction, both use nicknames and titles to back up their infamous reputation. Hater will have to do." Boomstick; "Ok... I can tell what this is going to foreshadow. Anyway, Lord Hater is the self proclaimed Greatest in the Galaxy. And he attempts to be "great" by being an outright douche-bag to everyone he encounters." Wiz; "Which is also the reason he sees Wander as the greatest threat he has ever faced in the history of existence." Boomstick; "Because Garfield's scrawny alien hybrid twin is armed with with the most dangerous weapon Hater has ever faced in the history of existence... HUGS!!!... Seriously, just ignore the hairball and you could be at number one on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard... Instead of 45th, between "Something-So-and-So" and an empty blank space!" Wiz; "Technically, the physical threat Hater and his army generally encounter is Wander's Zbornak friend, Sylvia, who does the dirty work beating up the Watchdogs. For some reason Hater doesn't take her as seriously." Boomstick; "Tell me about it, Lord Hater even fell for Sylvia's disguise as his potential spouse! I think I'm going to hurl." Wiz; "Wander and Sylvia are also the reasons Hater has been struggling to catch up with the other major villains for the title of the greatest in the galaxy." Boomstick; "From a macho shark-man with a tight ass, to an evil sandwich, a black cube, a brain-washing kitty cat, a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Joker wannabe banana. Oh, wait, that's not all of them, we also have-" Wiz; "The primary rival to Lord Hater is Lord Dominator, who Hater despised with a deep passion!" Boomstick; "Until he discovered Dominator is a hot chick, and since then, has gone gaga over her." Wiz; "Which further depletes his evil reputation." Boomstick; "For his arsenal, Hater comes equipped with his ray gun mounted skull-shaped warship, compact on the outside but with enough room on the inside for a throne room, thousands of rooms for watchdogs to sleep in, a torture chamber, a concert hall, a room full of wild animals, a dining room, a hot tub, an arcade, an entire research team in developing new BBQ sauces for the food court, a food court by the way that was built instead of an "atom smasher", which Dominator has!" Wiz; "Hater's watchdogs are also as inconsistent as the function of Hater's ship." Boomstick; "And friggin incompetent! These idiots will easily abandon their mission just by the mention of something as mundane as "free cake"! At one point, Hater forgot what type of life form they were supposed to be, so he passed them off as robot dogs that needed to be feed batteries. And let's not forget about Hater's second in command, Peepers, who is more recognisable for having an odd bromance with Hater than he is as his servant, although his tenacity and determination to push Hater to acheiving his goal is relentless." Wiz; "Also, going back to falling for Sylvia in drag, Hater is terrible when it comes to using his wit against his enemies, for example, his disguises are are as transparent as his flesh and skin." Boomstick; "Like when he found out the conquered kings and queens he was holding prisoner for execution were setting up a rave party in his dungeon... Without inviting Hater himself! So he sticks a crown on his head, shoves a beard up his chin and called himself "Shmater", breaking the fourth wall saying he "nailed it!"... No one was fooled by his disguise except for a watchdog bouncer." Wiz; "As for his recurring personal weapons, he's got his yellow electric Batman gloves. Much like a Saiyan turning super for the first time, Hater's power with these increases when he gets angry. They are also useful for forcefields, teleportation and levitation." Boomstick; "Which for some reason he doesn't use all that often to get out of humiliating situations. I think he's holding back a bit too much." Wiz; "Yeah, like with all the times he tried to destroy Wander with them, his marksmenship is lousy when it comes to the simple task of zapping who he hates most." Boomstick; "But don't be fooled by Lord Hater's humiliating failures, cause when he looses his cool, more than usual that is, he'll accelerate into being mistaken for a near omnipotent deity!" Wiz; "This occurs under the most desperate of situations, triggered either by Wander or a rival villain. Tapping in to this boost of rage is Lord Hater's trump card and his final resort as it launches him into a near unstoppable juggernaut." Boomstick; "His capabilities skyrocket from struggling to complete one push-up or sit-up to accomplishing extraordinary feats as he overpowered Queen Entozona's (Pre-Sourdough) praetorian guards, countlessly blasted away hoards of pile-on enemy soldiers off his back, almost equally countered supercharged blows against Lord Dominator, grappled Lord Dominator's strongest war machine to use as a club, took on Emperor Awesome's entire army of Fist Fighters wiping them all out as if thinking he was Saitama from One-Punch Man, sent Awesome himself through a moon as well as having him burst out the other end, but most impressive of all, he hurled Awesome's giant pet armor-mounted, mace-tailed, fire-breathing, laser-eyed, "MOTHER----ING T-REX" alien into the vacuum of space with enough force to erupt the poor beast into a FRIGGIN ENORMOUS QUASAR EXPLOSION! Team Rocket must be glad not to be the ones caught in that blast off!" Wiz; "The magnitude these feats, in particular that last one, are difficult to accurately pin-point since the cartoon itself does not heavily rely on measurements or statistics as much as it does on building up punchlines, yet visually they are enough to show any opposition the Planetary Conqueror is no pushover." Boomstick; "This could just be the decisive factor to tip the fight in Lord Hater's favor and prove once and for all, that he alone, is the Number One Superstar!" Lord Hater; "Soon, every planet in the universe will be mine, even pathetic little specks like "Bangle-Brap", all under the control of LORD HATER!" The Battle Wiz; "Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all." Boomstick; "It's time for a Death Battle!" Deep within the Wander Over Yonder Universe, Aku emerges from the abyss like a giant monolith and effortlessly takes over everything in record time, terminating the Galactic Villain Leaderboard and enslaving nearly all of its resident tyrants (though he squashed Dr. Screwball Jones into a horrific mess of banana paste), including Lord Dominator, who's helmet Aku gleefully places on top of his head. Aku; (Narrating) "Just recently in a distant Universe, I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil... which isn't saying much since, as I can see, the entire place is overrun with it." (Then snatching Sourdough the Evil Sandwich for a quick snack) Suddenly, Lord Hater barges in to face Aku. Lord Hater; (Interrupting Aku's meal by zapping Dominator's helmet off) "Don't think you can take over my universe so easily, Duh-Koo-koo!" (Dancing in an Eagle Squadron's Boxing Chicken pose) Aku; (drops Sourdough, pauses for a moment to analyze what he is facing and then continues narrating) "But a foolish ill-tempered skeleton man weilding a magic pair of dishwashing gloves steps fourth to oppose me..." Lord Hater; "Fool!? Dishwashing gloves!? Do you have a clue who you're narrating to? I, Lord Hater, Planetary Conqueror and Number One Superstar, has come to take you down, reclaim my spouse (Dominator) and become the Greatest in the Galaxy, Kangaroo-Goo!" Hater charges up his electric gauntlets as lightening flashes in the background and guitar music starts playing. Aku; (dumbstruck by the stupidity of that speech) "First off, it's pronounced "AKU"! Second, I asked Dominator and she said she wasn't the least bit interested in you! Third, "Number One Superstar"?... You ripped that off Hong Kong Phooey, HANNAH BARBARA WILL SUE YOU!!!" Lord Hater; "WHAT!?!?!? That title is "SUPERSTAR", not "SUPER-GUY"! Let's get this fight started, ROAR!!!!!" Hater starts blasting NOT-Sith-lightening at Aku before giving him a barrage of punches to the face. At first, Aku anticipates the attack and proceeds to counter the hits... until he realizes they're so weak against him that they're not even worth the effort. Aku; (twirling his beard) "Where had I left off on my narration? Oh yes! It was "Stepped fourth to oppose me... and FAILED MISERABLY!" Aku then turns into a dragon and chases Hater across the cosmos with fire breath. Lord Hater; "PEEPERS! GET THIS STUPID EVIL TOTEM POLE OFF ME!" Commander Peepers; "I'm sorry, sir, but his soul collecting second in command has got his minions football tackling me!" Demongo; "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Hater soon remembered that he can summon forcefields with his green lightening, so he seals himself in an electric dome surrounding a fifty yard radius. Aku, unable to halt his momentum, crashes into the barrier and splatters like an egg thrown at a window. Lord Hater; "Not so big and scary getting face-planted! You look like Picasso's puke!" Demongo; "LOL!" With Demongo distracted, Peepers weasels his way out of the pile-on, jumps on Demongo's back locking him in a chokehold and uses him as a living shield as the soul collector makes the mistake of ordering his minions to kill Peepers. The both of them result in receiving the pile-on. Meanwhile, Aku is pacing around Hater's forcefield, shape shifting into a variety of monsters while slashing and jabbing the barrier with claws, fangs, stingers and horns. Each time Aku is left open after each blow, Hater opens up small gaps through the shield to shoot his attacker in the face with lightening bolts, angering the Shogun of Sorrow. Lord Hater; "What's the matter, can't find an opening? TOO BAD! It's Looser proof!" Aku quickly changes tactics by turning himself into Ikra and lures Hater with a kiss. Lord Hater; (completely falling for Aku's deception) "PRETTY-LADY!" Lord Dominator; "Wait! I know this one!... Ahem, (Impersonating Admiral Ackbar) IT'S A TRAP!" As Hater lowers his shield and prepares to pucker up for a smooth, Ikra reverts back to Aku while simultaneously socking Hater in the face and sending him hurtling into a moon. The impact forms a crater the size of Australia. Lord Dominator; "HAH! CALLED IT!" Aku gets Hater cornered in the crater and has him drooping with big gooey eyes for mercy. Aku; (pretending to fall for Hater's "Little Bits" trick) "Before I struck the final blow, I felt pity on the bone brain, so I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future-" Lord Hater; "Who-wah-what-AAAaaaa!..." Aku hooks Hater by the hood and tosses him into the portal. Aku; "-where my evil is law." (Helping himself to a bucket of Kentucky Fried General McGuffin) In the future (which is actually just a few hours later), Aku has already established his entire empire and is arranging a public execution of his would-be rival prisoners. Hater bursts from the portal and rallies his Watchdogs to attack Aku. The Master of Masters spots this display of aggression and rolls his eyes back. Lord Hater; (piloting his warship) "Oooh, disappointed to see me again, Cackling-Kookaburra? DON'T CARE! Watchdogs, show that stupid bunch of black chopsticks who's the real deal!" Aku; (again, pauses for a moment to analyze what he is facing and then continues narrating) "Now, riding a skull shaped winnebago, bossing around an army of eyeballs and more butthurt than ever, the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku!" Lord Hater; (standing on top of his warship) "Revenge is mine, Happy Cat Achoo!" Flailing his hands all over the firing keys as his ship and his watchdogs launch a hail of laser blasts at Aku. Angered by Hater's latest insult, he absorbs the lasers to fire back and releases his own army of beetle-bots to overwhelm the Watchdogs and send them all packing. Aku; "HATER! That name belongs to a parody of me from 2004's Duck Dodgers! YOU CALLED ME THAT ON PURPOSE! How could it be so difficult for you to call me "AKU"! Even I can pronounce the name of one of your rivals, "KRAGTHAR (in the same raspy tone)"! KRAGTHAR; (in the background with the other imprisoned tyrants) "Thank's for getting that right!" Unknown to the two combatants, Samurai Jack is present, secretly freeing the prisoners. Aku then unleashes his pyrokinesis as Hater counters the flames with his lightening blasts, locking the two in a beam struggle. Lord Hater; "First off, I don't care about your stupid lame-brain name! Second, I'm so totally going to beat you because I am like Super-Duper-Cool and you're just a big dumb Tiki mask! Third, I'm the one handing out the "WHO IS THE UNIVERS'ES AWESOMEST EVIL-DOER, HATER! (Guitar music) ALRIGHT!" merchandise here, FOR FREE! So what do you have to say about that!?... Cookie-Kooke-Head!" Commander Peepers; (excitedly jumps out of nowhere, armed with an air cannon) "You get to have a T-Shirt!" Peepers fires a "WHO IS THE UNIVERS'ES AWESOMEST EVIL-DOER, HATER! (Guitar music) ALRIGHT!" shirt at Aku before, just as abruptly, Demongo and his minions savagely lunge for Peepers and tackle him, causing yet another pile-on tumbling across space. The shirt lands on Aku's unimpressed face before his fiery eyebrows burn it. Aku is left face-palming while rubbing his great flaming eyebrows and cringing at the sheer stupidity of Hater's last quote. Aku; "Why Wiz and Boomstick refused to pit me against "Him" instead of you is beyond my godly power..." Still unknown to the two combatants, Samurai Jack has just freed all the prisoners and is rallying them to put their rivalry aside and unite against Aku. Lord Hater; "Lobster Devil-LadyMan from the Powder-Puff Girls? Now I'm torn between that guy and Dominator!" Loosing his nerve over Hater's half-ass attempt to name the Powerpuff Girls, Aku transforms into a Lovecraftian horror and proceeds to aggressively strangle Hater like Homer does with Bart Simpson. Aku; "HATER, YOU ARE THE WORST VILLAIN I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED! Just look at yourself! You're supposed to be in the same league as Emperor Palpetine, Frieza and Darkseid! Yet instead you throw your intimidation and respect out the window in favor of goofing around with an ORANGE HAIRY HIPPIE AND HIS BLUE SPACE DONKEY!!!" Lord Hater; "Are you talking about WANDER!?" Speaking of the devil, the two of them just so happened to stumble into the fight. Wander; "Uh-oh! You just mentioned how insignificant I am to my best friend Aku!" Aku; "And your point?" Sylvia; "You should never mention how insignificant Wander is to Hater!" Aku; "HAHAHAHAHA! But it's true! I have to deal with a Samurai hellbent on destroying me! All you want to do is befriend this buffoon! Why does he even bother with you!?" Lord Hater; (gaining a supercharged "Zenkai" boost with rage) "It's... Because... Wander... goes against everything I STAND FOR!!!!! ROOOOOOOAAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!" Hater unleashes an enormous explosion of green lightening, loosening Aku's grip and misshaping him into a mass of sludge under the impact. Aku; "It's about time you started taking this seriously!" Lord Hater; (levitating in an aura of energy) "I've only been holding back before, but now, you will feel my true power, AKU!!!" Aku; "And it's about time you got my name right!" Lord Hater charges up a gigantic cluster of destructive lightening, the electric volts crack across the stars. Emperor Awesome; "WOAH, SO COOL!" (gawking at the spectacle while selecting dubstep on his boombox limosine) Everyone, even Samurai Jack, is staring at this in awe. Lord Hater; (finished gathering all the energy for his attack) "Now, you so-called Shotgun of Sausages! Behold the epic ultimate awesomeness that is LORD HATER, THE GREATEST IN ALL THE GALAXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aku; "IT'S "SHOGUN OF SORROW" YOU IDIOT MOJO JOJO WANNABE!" Wander; "Now you made him mental!" Emperor Awesome cranks up the volume on his boombox as Lord Hater looses it and hurls the gigantic blast at Aku with all his rage. The mighty force of destruction hurtles for Aku as he prepares himself for the worst. Samurai Jack even starts to have second thoughts on executing his plan to kill Aku. Suddenly, impact! A humongous burst of green light envelops the universe followed by an ear shattering boom! Then, all goes quiet. As the light fades away, Aku appears to be scattered into dust and debris across the vacuum of space. Lord Hater; "YES! I DID IT! HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN! WOOHOO!!!" Watchdogs; "HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN! HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN! HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN!" Then, along with Peepers (who Demongo had given up trying to destroy at this point) and the Watchdogs, Lord Hater breaks out a stupid victory dance complete with corny music... Completely oblivious to Aku as he quickly recovers as if nothing happened, breaks the fourth wall by pulling off a Trollface and turns into a rat before sneaking up behind his latest victims! Aku then crashes the short lived party, jump-scaring Hater, Peepers and the Watchdogs with his classic maniacal laugh and making them all tremble in horror and despair. Aku; (reverting back to his primary form) "You fools, that attack was not made of divine righteousness. If only you watched Dragon Ball Z you would'nt jump to conclusions and confirm that I'm dead so hastily!" Lord Hater; "NO FAIR! YOU'RE CHEATING! I WORKED SO HARD TO BE EVIL INCARNATE!" (Then, like Naruto, he starts rambling on about how hard he has worked to become the best villain ever) Aku sighs in pity as Lord Hater then breaks down into a temper tantrum and starts attempting to preform any means to humiliate his opponent, one of them includes drawing a doodle of Aku's face on his butt and shakes it at Deliveror of Darkness like he once did to his ex-idle, Major Threat. Aku; (ignoring Haters shenanigans) "While I was already born evil incarnate! Seriously, the gods waged war on me when I was a baby and you don't see me sobbing about it!" Wander; "Sylvia, you think we should give Hater a helping hand?" Sylvia; "Nah! It isn't like we're going to regret not doing so." Aku; (thinking of how to dispose of his defeated enemy) "You know, Hater, I'll need to acquire a tale to tell to pass down the glory of my victory over you to the countless generations of my new subjects!" Hater; (wiping the tears off his boney face) "And what would that be you big bully?" Aku; "Well, it goes something like this, the truest tale of all; "There was this almighty, all powerful dark god! And there was a pathetic little ill-tempered skeleton man! And the dark god DESTROYED HIM!" An awkward silence lingers, followed by Wander letting out a puny cough. Lord Hater; "... Wow!... You stink at storytelling!" Aku casually zaps Lord Hater with his laser eyes, blowing him up into a pile of... bones. Aku; "THE END! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" KO! Verdict (As Wiz and Boomstick conclude the verdict, Wander, Sylvia and Peepers mourn Hater's loss with the watchdogs taking a moment of silence as Samurai Jack, the Scotsman and the surviving Wander Over Yonder villains ambush Aku, spiraling into a chaotic free-for-all brawl) Boomstick; "Who's NOT the Universe's awesomest evil-doer, HATER! (Guitar music) OH-NO!" Wiz; "The reason as to why this became the most one-sided match-up in the history of Death Battle since Starscream vs Rainbow Dash is blatantly obvious. Boomstick; "Lord Hater has a verity of handicaps nearly as diverse as his arsenal, from having to squabble with rivaling conquerors to literally being thwarted by the power of Love!" Wiz; "But his greatest weakness is his irrational obsession over Wander, who turned out to be the soul reason Hater had fallen from grace since the the episode, The Greatest." Boomstick; "No matter how hard he tries to regain his power, chances are, you're already expecting him to screw it all up in just a few seconds due to the inconsistency of his power." Wiz "Aku, on the other hand, has none of those handicaps what-so-ever. In the Samurai Jack Universe, Aku is undisputed as the embodiment of all evil, any other villain is either a minor rogue or is in league with Aku." Boomstick; "Even in Cartoon Network's spinoff Super Secret Crisis War crossover comic, it was Aku that founded the League of Extraordinary Villains with Mandark, Mojo Jojo and even Vilgax following his lead, while Lord Hater failed to even team up with Sir Brad Starlight, a hero gone villain also wanting Wander dead!" Wiz; "The very few that could not only trump Aku but could also have the power capable of destroying him is Jack with the magic sword of human righteousness and the gods. Beyond that, Aku is near invincible." Boomstick; "Well, there is one weapon in Wander Over Yonder we sort-of left out." Wiz; "That's right, the Sword of Synergy. You could possibly say if Hater used either the light half of the sword or the complete weapon, Aku could be in a bit of trouble." Boomstick; "But no thanks to Lord Hater and Sir Brad Starlight squabbling over the weapon to kill Wander... The sword shattered into teeny tiny pieces on the same episode it made its debut!" Wiz; "Completely destroying any chance Hater would have of using it against Aku. Making this debate completely pointless." Boomstick; "Well at least Lord Hater won't have to put up with Wander in the Pit of Hate." Wiz; "The winner is Aku." Boomstick; "Next time on DEATH BATTLE... Oh, wait, no, Demongo snatched Peepers soul in the middle of the verdict, never mined." Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015